


i've got you

by timelessidyll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Domestic Fluff, M/M, akaashi gets philosophical at the beginning, bokuto is a personal trainer, not much else to say lmao, this is a mess i just wanted it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/pseuds/timelessidyll
Summary: There are days when Akaashi is tired: too tired to make dinner, too tired to watch a movie, almost too tired to eat. Bokuto takes it all in stride, although some days are better than others.





	i've got you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiniblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniblu/gifts).



A lot of people didn’t know Akaashi very well. They generally narrowed him done to aloof and emotionless, which was just a step below being aloof and smug like Tsukishima. At least they let Tsukishima have emotions, which was more decency than he was given. They didn’t understand why he would open a flower shop, or why he would date Bokuto. He never gave them a reason to think differently, because that was more work than he was willing to put in for simple acquaintances. But Akaashi was nothing if not thorough, and that was something present in all of his decisions.

Being a florist had quite a few advantages. He made his own rules, worked his own hours, and there was a certain satisfaction brought by creating a custom bouquet that made the customer’s face brighten. He enjoyed the freedom that running his own business allowed him and that his job was his creative outlet. Being an artist, a designer, or even a writer were all things that didn’t come as easily to him, but arranging aesthetic and meaningful flowers was peaceful. So he finished his business degree in college and set about to make his ambitions into reality.

As for why Akaashi was dating Bokuto, who everyone said was too much his opposite for them to fit, the reasoning was more complicated. It had a little to do with the fact that the people who said that they wouldn’t work well together were also complete strangers who worked off incomplete first impressions. It also had to do with the fact that Akaashi was more than a little attached to Bokuto’s arms, which were in top notch shape from being a personal trainer.

In a completely serious answer, which he hadn’t decided to tell anyone, was that he fell in love with all the little things Bokuto did. It was cheesy and sappy, and he knew Konoha would tease him relentlessly for it, so he kept that to himself. But every time he would come home from a harrowing day of bridezillas and last-minute date flowers, he would see Bokuto, either cooking dinner or lounging on the couch while he waited for Akaashi to come home, and it made his heart warmer to know that there was someone he loved waiting for him. After almost three years of living together in their average apartment, that warmth never changed, and Akaashi held it close to his heart. It was a reminder of how much Bokuto meant to him, and how glad he was that he’d met him in high school, all those years ago.

Today was another one of those days. The days when he felt so tired just thinking of getting up from his bed that he would lay there until Bokuto checked on him twenty minutes later. Just as Akaashi had learned Bokuto’s moods, the things that made him energized and listless, Bokuto had done the same.

“Keiji, you have to get out of bed.” Akaashi rolled over and stuffed his face into his pillow, intent on ignoring Bokuto in favor of sleeping to avoid the day. “I even made you your favorite.” When Akaashi still didn’t move, Bokuto took the problem into his own hands. Quite literally, since he picked Akaashi up like he weighed no more than a backpack.

“Koutarou put me down!” Akaashi yelped, clinging to Bokuto’s biceps from the sudden movement. His boyfriend only laughed, carrying him towards the bathroom in the hall.

“You have to get ready, the shop won’t open by itself!” He teased, nuzzling Akaashi’s hair before setting him down in front of the bathroom. Akaashi swatted at Bokuto half-heartedly but gave in to the smile that threatened to split his face and gave him a chaste kiss.

“Thank you, Kou.”

“Go get ready, Keiji, I’ll have the egg fried and rice cooked by the time you’re done.”

When Akaashi came out of the bathroom, Bokuto was sitting at the table waiting for him. He sat down as well and smiled when he saw that his boyfriend had already put the natto in the rice and the fried egg on top.

“Thank you for making breakfast, Kou.” He said after they both started eating. Bokuto smiled widely at him, one cheek bulging outward a bit.

“It’s no problem, Keiji. You had a rough night yesterday, so I wanted to make sure you didn’t go to work today in a sour mood.” Akaashi let his smile grow as Bokuto spoke, let the warmth in his heart spread to the rest of his body.

“You’re too good to me, Koutarou.” He said softly, returning to his food. They finished, cleaned up the table, and Akaashi went to put his shoes on. Bokuto kissed him as he left for work, and his day began with a content smile plastered on his face.

It was a disappointment that it didn’t end that way. The moment he entered his shop, he knew it would be a long day. Hinata was struggling to open the cash register, and half of the flowers weren’t stocked because Sakunami was on stocking duty today, and it was Akaashi’s own short foresight that paired up his two shortest employees together. In the next thirty minutes before opening, Akaashi ran from the backroom to the front to finish stocking the flowers that Sakunami couldn’t reach, rammed a screwdriver into the cash register to jimmy it open, and drank two cups of coffee to prepare himself. And after opening, it didn’t get much better. He had to create two bouquet orders for weddings, and every once in a while he would be called over by Hinata and Sakunami when they encountered a customer who didn’t seem to understand that flowers actually cost 4300 ¥ in this economy. It was a struggle for him to avoid tearing his hair out.

Coming home was a breath of fresh air for him. He knew Bokuto had a session that night that wouldn’t be over until 7:30, and he hadn’t left late enough to make dinner for when Akaashi came back. But he left a note on the fridge, as he always did, that told Akaashi that he had put all the ingredients in a bag for him to find easily. There was even a small owl drawn in the corner to cheer him up, and to say it worked was an understatement. He set about enthusiastically cutting carrots and beans, cooking the rice on the side to save time as he waited for Bokuto to come back home.

About a half hour later, once all the food had been prepared and kept in pots to keep them warm, Akaashi heard the door open and close from where he sat on the couch, and he quickly got up to welcome his boyfriend back. Bokuto swept him into a hug, his boisterous laugh at Akaashi’s excitement joining Akaashi’s own giggles.

“How was your day, Keiji?” He asked as they laid out the food that Akaashi made and started eating.

Akaashi hummed noncommittally as he tried to put his day into words. “It was hectic, more so than usual. We have two wedding orders to handle, but since Konoha had to call in for a family emergency last week, I had to handle it myself.”

“Ah, you told me about that. Is his grandmother okay?”

“He called me yesterday to say that she was out of the hospital, although he would need two more days to make sure she would be fine at home. Hinata and Sakunami are trying their best, but it would be easier if Konoha was back.” Bokuto nodded his head as Akaashi spoke, listening to his troubles.

“Was it too stressful for you?”

“Not particularly?” His response had a questioning tone, and he thought about it again to try and make himself clearer. “I’m fine for the most part. I just hope tomorrow will be better since Konoha will be able to help.”

Bokuto gave him a blinding smile. “It’ll be great, Keiji. Do you want to go to bed earlier?”

“If you’re okay with that, Kou. I know we had a movie night planned,” Akaashi remembered sadly, “but I don’t think I’ll be able to stay awake that long.”

“You know I’ll always be okay with what you want to do. I’ll clean up, how about you go to bed?” Akaashi smiles gratefully, suddenly aware of how heavy his eyes are. He leaves Bokuto to wash the dishes and gets ready for bed, running through his routine on autopilot. He tucked himself into bed, covering his whole body up to his chin with the think blanket. A few minutes later, when he could feel himself relaxing, one side of the blanket got lifted up and he felt cold air hit his body. He whined about it and heard Bokuto huff a laugh out as he settled in.

“Sorry, Keiji. Do you want cuddles to make it better?” Instead of expending energy to voice himself, Akaashi reached out blindly under the blanket to search for Bokuto’s body. When he found him, he smiled happily and snuggled closer, breathing in the citrus scent of his soap.

“Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was for the bokuaka exchange on tumblr! i had a lot of fun with this, so i hope you like it!


End file.
